The Transformers
This is a reboot of the original Transformers series with new characters from the other show. Autobots Primes *Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes after Primon was appointed the Warrior of Light & chosen to lead the Thirteen against Unicron, he & the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men franchise. *Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): Prime Second-in-Command who was created to fight Unicron & was appointed the guardian of space & time by him & is uniquely attuned to its flow. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past & is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. He's able to observe all possible pasts, presents & futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action as he tried to go back in time to prevent the War from happening, after becoming familiar with the War himself, only to be killed by Ultra Magnus. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart. His voice pattern is based off 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Alpha Trion (George Takei): Prime Third-in-Command who's a truly ancient & powerful being & Optimus' uncle figure who dates from the days of Cybertron's birth as A3 & later changed his name to Alpha Trion. In his older years, he has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers & became Cybertron’s archivist & hired Smokescreen as his bodyguard until the Great War began. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft/Marmon HDT-AC 86 Semi-Truck/Mechanical Lion. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. *Solus Prime (Jamie King): The first female Transformer created by Primus to fight Unicron who balanced warrior skill with strategist cunning & crafted many of the weapons used by herself & the other Primes. She was Megatronus' Conjunx Endura until he killed her because she wouldn't give him a suit of armor she didn't want to deliver to Liege. Her death was the catalyst signaled that signaled the breaking up of the Primes, though her brethren later crafted a tomb for her among the stars. She was resurrected by Primus as she was needed by him, which Megatronus & Strika were ecstatic about her return, but were sparkbroken when they found that she was the one who corrupted Optimus & was killed by them. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. *Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The first Mini-Con created by Primus to fight Unicron. He could add his strength to that of his brethren & would often do so for Solus when she was in the process of creating. He also enjoyed close connections with the other Primes. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice mode resembles Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. *Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fishbarch/Markiplier): A powerful, proud & frequently unpredictable Prime who's known as the Wizard of Forms, the first combiner & is all about change & mutability. He could merge together any robots into new combined forms at will. He’s also full of good humor & can even be a bit of a prankster at times, which explains why Ratchet, Sideswipe, Rumble & Skywarp are what they're today. He was the mad experimenter of the Primes & is fascinated by changing states of matter & the creation of new elements in solar forges as it's his technology which is responsible for Bruticus & the other combiners. He tried to divide the multiverse to combine it, only to be killed by the other Combiners who descended from him. He splits into 5 Brown/Red vehicles: a Cybertronian Truck, a Cybertronian Sports Car, a Cybertronian Fighter Jet, a Cybertronian Helicopter & a Cybertronian Tank & later a an Astros II MLRS Missile Truck, an Astro Martin DB11 Sports Car, B-21 Raider Stealth Fighter Jet, Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter & a M60 Patton Tank. *Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): A gentle, good-natured prankster, the trickster of the Thirteen, Nexus' partner & the master of change whose curious nature & independent mind meant that he rarely stayed in one place for very long, which like Nexus, is why Ratchet, Sideswipe, Hoist, Rumble & Skywarp are what they're today. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Onyx Prime (James Earl Jones): A Prime known as the Lord of Beasts & the most spiritually-minded of their number, in tune with both the creatures of the natural world & the intangible realm of the spirit. His spiritual aptitude allowed him to cultivate an inscrutable presence that made him appear mysterious & slightly intimidating at the best of times, even to the other members of the Thirteen. Despite his powers, he's a kind-hearted & friendly individual at Spark. However, like some of the Primes, he went down a dark path after the War of the Primes & tried to use the Enigma of Combination to create an army to take over Cybertron, but was killed by Vortex. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. *Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime who used to be called Maccadam & whose powers straddle the line between science & mysticism. Always in tune with creation, his constant quest to understand the mechanisms of change means that he thinks of himself as a mere student of the natural world. Above all, his trusts his instincts & natural intuition, which rarely lead him wrong. He's one of the most even-tempered & gentle members of the Primes, with a friendly, sympathetic nature that makes him easy to be around. His mastery of chemistry extends to various intoxicating beverages, which he has a professed fondness for, which inspires Octone & Mixmaster. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Truck & later a Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. *Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: David Kaye; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Infinitus, then a Cybertronian Fire Truck as Sentinel & later a Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from the citizens of Earth themselves, but was killed by Red Alert, Ratbat & Dead End. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Cybertronian Truck & later a Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. *Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound, Beachcomber & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Ark Crew/Team Prime *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Bruce Greenwood; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring, selfless & endlessly courageous leader of the Autobots, who, originally a mere civilian, was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader & that’s what he gives them. Over the years, though, he's grown cynical & depressed, but that doesn’t stop him from risking his life to save others & fighting to protect all life even though he doesn’t really have to. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness & one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time & again, though it's also the source of his strength. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Orion, then a Cybertronian Semi-Truck as Optimus & later a 2018 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. *Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Jerry O'Connell; Ironhide: Norman Reedus): The gruff & ornery, but optimistic, agile, upbeat & formidable Autobot Security Manager who’s 1 of the oldest & toughest Autobots & has been on Optimus' team for a long time after his humble beginnings as a Cybertronian dock worker named Dion before he was killed & reformatted into Ironhide. He prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Dion, then a Cybertronian Van as Ironhide & later a International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. *Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): The naïve & self-conscious, but brave & friendly Autobot Espionage who was 1 of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is 1 of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots in terms of befriending other species. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he’s self-conscious about his size. He looks up to the other Autobots, especially Optimus, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him & already has the respect he craves. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Ratchet (Jon Hamm): Autobot Medic from the Science Corp, 1 of Optimus' brother figures & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness as it’s possible for him to misplace his tools or for others to take them from him, which he’ll say in response, “I need/needed that!”, when either messing with him for fun, breaking it accidentally or on purpose or needing something from him without him knowing or asking him first, which happens a lot. Although he's a healer, he often finds himself on the front lines of combat & on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle, but he ultimately never gives up. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Cybertronian Ambulance & later a Nissan NV2500 Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Don Draper a.k.a. Mad Men. *Ariel/Elita-One (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-One: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' ex-Conjunx Endura, which is a term Transformers use for girlfriend/boyfriend, who was killed by Megatron, but was reformatted into Elita-One by Alpha Trion & still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden & a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-One, is based off Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Wheelie (Dylan Minnette): Arcee's cunning & wise-cracking Mini-Con who was a good survivalist during the Great War for his age until Arcee found him & took him in. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Donnie Gill a.k.a. Blizzard from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Chromia (Katie Cassidy): Elita-One’s younger sister & Ironhide's Conjunx Endura who’s as eager, reckless, impulsive & hot-headed as him & transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Laurel Lance a.k.a. Black Canary/Black Siren from the Arrowverse. *Cliffjumper (Joe Vargas/Angry Joe): A deeply devoted Autobot whose Jazz’s brother figure & his eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. He’s based off Casey Kasem’s portrayal. * Sideswipe * Arcee * Prowl * Bulkhead * Wheeljack * Sunstreaker * Hound * Jolt * Mudflap and Skids * Mirage * Jazz * Brains * Jetfire *Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction Conjunx Endura from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who hailed from the planet, Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She also tends to give nicknames to the others much to the annoyance of some but appreciated by others. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Cybertronian VTOL Fighter Jet & later a Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & wearing a witch hat & cape, a bodysuit with a leotard over it & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after an intense or long battle & thigh-high boots. Additional Autobots *Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later a Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. *Landmine (Nolan North): An Autobot whose job takes him into uncharted & dangerous territory, usually after some important artifact & he's always willing to leap into these situations with sword or blaster in-hand. Unfortunately, the reality is his job isn't quite that glamorous. He transforms into an Orange/Grey/Blue/White/Black/Red Aardvark Mine Clearing Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Nathan Drake from the Uncharted franchise. *Override (Cara Theobold): Autobot Speedster who's fairly new at this whole "universal adventuring" thing & she's only recently passed her medical exams. Despite that, she's enthusiastic, skilled, has the right bedside manner & learning on-the-job fast. However, despite difficult her quests get, she has no regrets. She transforms into a White/Red/Blue Cybertronian Race Car & later a Mercedes-Benz E550 Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lexa Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch, having short, spiky hair & wearing a metal bomber jacket & form-fitting leggings with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid & running shoes. *Red Alert (Andrea Libman): Autobot Security Director from the Science Corps, Inferno's sister figure & Ratchet's daughter figure who, while shy & paranoid about everything & occasionally glitching at them, will forget about her paranoia & bring her a-game when animals, though she learned about the circle of life, or her friends are threatened or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where, instead of using a EMP Generator like other medics, she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. Paranoia makes her good at her job as nothing escapes her notice, no matter how small. She’s prone to rash judgments which can lead to injuring herself & comrades. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey & later a Cybertronian Ambulance/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Mercedes-Benz Zetros Ambulance/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & Equestria Girls & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair underneath her helmet & wearing a doctor’s coat, a sleeveless & shoulderless sweater with an apron-like look & a mini-skirt with her logo on it with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she interfaces with her patients to help ease their pain & Lace Up Open Trainers. *Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange/Yellow California Condor-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con Second-in-Command created by Wheeljack from data disks he brought back with him from Cybertron who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, though she learned he was a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. She transforms into Data Disc/Orbital Surveillance Satellite. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe, having long hair & her sword training attire from the episode Sworn to the Sword with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she’s training or relaxing in her room after an intense battle. *Novastar (Melissa Benoist): The kind, caring, selfless, intelligent & brave, but short-tempered Autobot Transport & Inferno's Conjunx Endura who used to be a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story before the Great War. She has a sense of justice, honor & good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt & remorse for her actions & can sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl from the Arrowverse. *Greenlight (Emily Bett Rickards): An Autobot, back when she was impetuous & untested, was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists, but then the war came. Unlike before, when she could only abstractly mourn for the lives lost, it took a loss of a friend to make her realize that she, too, had a stake in the outcome. She transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Car. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak a.k.a. Overwatch from the Arrowverse. *Lancer (Rosario Dawson): Greenlight's partner who, back when she was impetuous and untested, was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists. She's thought about putting in an application at the Elite Guard, but she always gets too nervous. She transforms into a Blue/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Car. Her voice pattern is based off Claire Temple from the Marvel Netflixverse. *Glyph (Eden Sher): Autobot Scout & Bumblebee's very energetic & friendly Conjunx Endura who loves having fun & usually has an optimistic outlook on life & loves to help others & whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, & she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, her optimism & enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. However, she does hold a prejudice against Decepticons, believing they’re born bad, though she did begin to warm up to some of them after Blaster & Lockdown told her to give them a chance. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, having long hair, a pair of butterfly wings from her butterfly-like form & a pair of Autobot insignias on her cheeks & wearing a metal hairband with 2 small devil horns on it, a neckband, a shoulderless top with some frills on it, a pilated mini-skirt, jean shorts, stockings with stars on them & leather ankle boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she’s having fun in the water or relaxing after an intense battle. Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): The leader of the Wreckers, Autobot Second-in-Command, the former leader of the Elite Guard & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & 1 of Optimus' brother figures who used to be Minimus Ambus until he was killed in the Great War, but he was rebuilt & was given in charge of the Elite Guard by him as the Great War began to go underway. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix of Leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Cybertronian Car Carrier & later a Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayals. *Kup (Kurt Russell): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Wrecker Second-in-Command & Sergeant from the Elite Guard & Lightning Strike Coalition Force who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off S.D. Bob "Snake" Plissken from Escape from New York & Escape from L.A. *Whirl (Nolan North): Roadbuster's partner who's the most visible Wrecker. On the battlefield, he bobs & weaves, matching the numerous Decepticon fliers move for move. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, he doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. While they focus on the jukes & zigs & zags, the other Wreckers are closing in to drop the curtain. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey/Brown Cybertronian Helicopter & later a AH-1 Cobra Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. *Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Wrecker Archer whose Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a 2017 Ford GT Sports Car/RAH-66 Comanche Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. *Flareup (Ashleigh Ball): The very dependable & down-to-earth, but also stubborn & a bit selfish Wrecker Warrior, Arcee’s sister figure & Wheeljack’s Conjunx Endura from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Southern accent & is known for transporting materials to Wheeljack for his crafting, though she sometimes gets caught in the blasts that usually destroy him & has to get rebuild along with him. She started a group of businesses to sell apples & products made from them when she came to Earth. She really likes Octone’s special drink for her called From the South, which sometimes downs when she’s down or depressed. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow Cybertronian Motorcycle & later a 2017 Dodge Ram Power Wagon Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short hair & wearing a metal Stetson hat, a metal mini-jacket with pockets, a shirt with various square patterns & the long sleeves rolled up, a belt, jeans & cowboy boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an long or intense battle. *Springer (Trevor Devall): Wrecker Aerial Recon from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident & always ready with a deadpan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in, save the day & be smug about it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange Cybertronian Dune Buggy/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Rocket Raccoon. *Moonracer (Liliana Mumy): The bubbly & ditzy Wrecker Sniper & Powerglide’s Conjunx Endura who often hides her hidden intelligence by adopting the appearance of a superficial fool, has much naïve optimism & to the dismay of some Autobots, especially Ultra Magnus & Prowl, pratfalls, though Optimus has told to try to stop doing that so she won’t be interpreted the wrong way. She once helped Tracks in fashion designing, Bulkhead & the Constructicons in construction projects, & making smoothies with Octone, since she was hired by her, which demonstrates that while she may not be bright, she’s at least creative & artistically inclined. She worries that others, either her friends or her enemies, don't take her seriously & dismiss her as simply being cute or moronic. However, she'll show them, she too can be hardcore. She also has arachnophobia which means she’s scared of Airachnid, but she eventually overcomes her fear to save Optimus during 1 battle. She transforms into a Light Green/White/Dark Green/Dark Purple Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Moda Fashion Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Leni Loud from The Loud House, having long hair & wearing sunglasses on top of her head, a pair of metal hoop earrings, a metal jacket, a tight croptop, a mini-skirt & white strappy sandals with a strip of crash webbing wrapped around her chest & bikini bottoms/panties hybrid underneath for when she’s modeling or relaxing after an intense battle. *Blurr (Grant Gustin): Wrecker Speedster & Scout & Override's Conjunx Endura from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence who's the fastest Autobot around & takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Cybertronian Race Car & later a Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Barry Allen a.k.a. The Flash from the Arrowverse. Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron: Starscream: Shockwave: Soundwave: Thrust: Cyclonus: Blitzwing: Motormaster: Blackout: Barricade: Thundercracker: Laserbeak: Ravage: Frenzy: Skywarp: Scourge: The Dreads: Demolishor: Devastator: Brawl: Knockout: Breakdown: Lockdown: Grindor: Scorponok: Jetstorm: Nemesis Prime Driller Unicron: The Fallen: Humans Despite that there are human characters in the show, none of the humans in this show ally themselves with the Transformers, although the Autobots do save humans at some points, though the battles have caused humans to become an endangered species. * Transmutate/Lily Mason/Autobot X (Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy woman that attends MIT, admires the Transformers & wishes she could meet 1 in person, likes to repair machines & creates crazy & wild inventions. She sometimes thinks she's a Transformer herself. She even had a wet dream of discovering the Transformers & becoming 1 herself, which did come true, allowing to switch between both forms. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Yellow/Orange/Green 2019 BMW i8 Luxury Car. In her human form, she has long dirty blonde hair, A-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, a pink croptop that ends at her navel & a white pilated mini-skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid when she swims in water & relaxing after a long day & grey platform boots. * Lola Moss/Circuit Breaker (Dove Cameron): Lily’s roommate & best friend from MIT who acts as a big sister for Lily & tries to keep her out of trouble. She ended up mutating into a Transformer herself after being captured by Meltdown. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Blue 2018 Lexus LC Coupe Car. In her human form, she has shoulder-length blonde hair, B-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, an orange croptop & a blue pencil skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for she swims in water & relaxing after a long day, fishnets & high heels. * Stewart Jefferson (Lucas Till): A very smart & responsible guy who also attends at MIT, trying to impress all girls & works on motorcycles & cars. He befriends Lily & Lola after discovering they have a piece of Cybertronian technology that the Transformers are looking for. He has short brown hair & wears a tan undershirt, blue cargo pants & brown sneakers. * Cade “Sparkplug” Witwicky (Brandon Routh): An inventor who builds robots for money until he discovered the Transformers where he gets hired by Silas only to help humanity stop the Transformers, only to discover their side of the story & has a change of heart. He has blonde hair & wears a t-shirt, blue jeans & brown shoes. His voice pattern is based off Ray Palmer a.k.a. The Atom from the Arrowverse. * William Fowler (Ernie Hudson): A government agent in Unit: E & former US Army Ranger who encounters the Transformers several times in the series & fights Attinger later. He has short black hair & wears a government official uniform. Human Villains * Harold Attinger (Andrew Lincoln): A corrupt government agent who’s the nefarious founder of the Transformer Response Force. He resembles his live-action counterpart, having white hair & a beard & wearing a business suit. His voice pattern is based off Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. ** Col. Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): A member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system & went on to found & lead Attinger’s forces into carry out his other ideas of weaponry under the stage-name Silas. He has a buzz-cut & wears a TRF suit. * Meltdown (Peter Stormare): A biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bio-amplification tech. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Transformium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. Season 1 Episode 1: Enter the Transformers: The episode begins when Stan Witwicky (David Henrie), a slacky seventeen year old, tries to win a date with sexy popular Carly Spencer (Ashley Benson), who accepts Stan’s term claiming him to be a nice person. After school, Stan goes with his beloved parents Ryan (Kevin James) and June (Jennifer Connelly) to get new house supplies for their new home. While June looks around the store, Ryan talks to Stan about how to find and get a girl who he think is the one for him. He also tells Stan how to obtain the right confidence and get the girl; hearing this Stan feels confident and leaves to go meet with Carly angering his parents as he is suppose to help them with the supplies before meeting with Carly. Meanwhile, Decepticons Starscream, Barricade, Dead End, Knockout, Breakdown, Grindor, Ravage and Thundercracker, make their arrival on earth before disguising themselves in earth vehicle forms. Thundercracker, Starscream and Ravage attacks and takes control of a secret U.S. Military base in Washington DC, making it as their secret hidden Decepticon base. A small group of survivors led by Captain Brad Reynolds (Joe Flanigan) and Sergeant Ray Marks (Laz Alonso), escapes and informs the Pentagon about the attack. The following day, Reynolds and Marks go to the Pentagon where they tell secretary of defense Shawn Berger (Robert De Niro) about the incident. In the Decepticon base, a surviving military soldier is tortured by Laserbeak, who was ordered by Megatron, leader of the malevolent Decepticons, to give them information about their technology on earth as well as information of the arrival presents of the Autobots, which the soldier clearly doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Angered of the human’s beg for mercy, Megatron executes the fleshling before beating Starscream, punishing him for disobeying his direct order of taking over the base and killing the humans without his permission. In the meantime, Stan is seen with Carly on their date. During which, the pair are caught in a cross-fire battle between a group of rubbers against Frenzy. Frenzy executes the rubbers and attacks Stan and Carly, whom were saved by the arrival of Bumblebee. Bumblebee severely injures Frenzy before taking Stan and Carly to an old abandon warehouse which is revealed to be the secret underground base of the Autobots. Stan and Carly meets Optimus Prime, leader of the benevolent Autobots, along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage and Sideswipe. Enter the Transformers – Part 2: Stan and Carly are told by Optimus the history of the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons. It is revealed that the Autobots and Decepticons are from their home planet Cybertron. For centuries they’ve been in civil war for possession of the Sparkix, a powerful cybertronian-like Tablet object which gave the Autobots and Decepticons life. Megatron wanted to use the Sparkix to destroy the Autobots and rule the universe with his army of Decepticons, but the Sparkix was shot into space by Optimus and it became lost within outer space. The Sparkix crash landed on earth in 1933, however when landed the tablet was broken into ten pieces which all were called Talisman, Lorinex, Tablex, Intel, Recon, Ironix, Pax, Solverix, Ploymex and Santix and scattered across the globe. With the Santix already in their possession, Stan, along with Carly, recently vows to help Optimus and the Autobots find the Sparkix pieces, defeat the Decepticons and save mankind. The Autobots are visited by an angry Shawn Berger, along with Reynolds and his team, and several N.S.E. (National Sector Enforcements) agents led by Richard Collins (George Lopez). Berger demands the Autobots to take care of the Decepticons before more innocent citizens are hurt killed. When Bumblebee tries to sneak Stan and Carly away, they are caught by Collins and his agents and Berger orders for the teens to be taken home. On their way, Bumblebee lures Collins and his team to a dark alley only for Collins to discover it was a distraction for Stan and Carly to escape. The pair are found by Bumblebee and taken to Stan’s home the following morning, where Stan introduces Carly to his parents, whom were worried sick. Meanwhile, Soundwave reveals to Megatron the Index, a small cybertronian compass-like device capable to locating the Sparkix pieces. Starscream vows to find the pieces and use the Sparkix to destroy not only the Autobots but Megatron and take his rightful place as a true primary leader of the Decepticons. At a museum field trip, Stan and Carly stumble upon the Pax. Stan distracts the serenity guards while Carly carefully steals the piece. The pair sneaks off from the museum to contact the Autobots but they are confronted and chased by Soundwave. Enter the Transformers – Part 3: Stan and Carly are saved by Bumblebee, who takes the pair to an old abandon warehouse before engaging Soundwave in a brief fight. Laserbeak, a condor like Decepticon, is deployed by Soundwave and chases after the teens. Laserbeak catches and attacks Stan, until Carly saves him from his certain death and injures Laserbeak before taking the Index from the Decepticon. Bumblebee severely injures Soundwave, and takes Stan and Carly back to base for their protection. Though Collins tries to argue, Stan refuses to leave revealing the Pax he manages to retrieve. Collins threatens to arrest Stan but was force by Lucas Ryker (Sam Worthington), who is a member of Reynolds’s team, claiming they need all the help they and the Autobots can get, to leave Stan alone. Stan gives Ratchet the Index to reprogram its Decepticon password and allow them to locate the Sparkix pieces, which the Autobots is able to do so. When discovering the Talisman is located somewhere at Central Park, New York City, Reynolds and his military team along with the service of N.S.E, Ironhide, Arcee, Mirage, Jazz and Sideswipe goes to Central Park where they begun their search for it. Category:Reboot Category:Transformers Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-action films Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas